


On Ice

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had taken his cape. They had taken his helmet, his armour and his leather surcoat. Stretched out and motionless, he felt naked. Exposed. Vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glacé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800276) by [JoRedWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale). 



He was so cold.

_Do not fight it._

So cold.

 

They had taken his cape. They had taken his helmet, his armour and his leather surcoat. Stretched out and motionless, he felt naked. Exposed. Vulnerable. The cold sank into his muscles, transforming his bones to ice and his skin to an icy water. His skin became blue, the blue of the winter sky.

It burned, froze, burned again.

 

_Do not fight it, Jötunn._

 

The walls of his cell had disappeared. The sky above his head was so black and so empty that it seemed to rush down at him in order to swallow him up. The wind roared in his ears, scratching his face, insinuating itself like a fist in his hard-working lungs. Beneath its clutches, under its vast body, he felt the hardness of the ice and the sharp snow crystals.

The cold. The space. The immensity of the ice. Eternal.

The weight of panic crushed his chest, and he gave way to it.

 

_Jötunn._

_No. For pity's sake, no. Help me, please. Somebody._

 

A sob escaped him. Biting his lips, he fought to keep control of himself but he was so alone. Alone in the black and the cold. The darkness closed in on him, and it roared.

He fell.

***********************

Nightmares.

Thor was there, too. Leaning against the wall of the little cell, his arms crossed, he watched Loki writhing in his sleep, moaning and grasping at his bed; his hands were bent like claws, his arms so stiff with fear that his veins became blue and obvious on his skin.

The ice dreams.

Thor sat down noiselessly on the edge of the bed and took his dreaming brother in his arms, savouring the familiar scent of leather and sweat that emanated from his form. He smoothed the other's dark hair with a light hand, pushing back from his forehead a tangled lock, and he felt Loki relax.

He woke as if pulled back from the edge of an abyss, and, turning away immediately, he put his face in his trembling hands. Thor caught a glimpse of two red eyes behind the other's pressed-together fingers, a ruby-red of shame and hatred, aimed at him.

He bent and pressed his lips to the cold skin of the other's forehead. At the gesture, a muffled panting rose from Loki's chest that soon became heart-wrenching cries, and he pressed tight against his brother, shaken by hoarse sobs, icy tears pearling in his eyes. Thor closed his arms around the other's frail shoulders and spoke softly to him whilst the sun rose, flooding the cell with the golden light of Asgardian summer, chasing away the darkness.

Chasing away the cold.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Glacé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800276) by [JoRedWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale)




End file.
